Oh, What love
by lightningcurse4you
Summary: two sets of twins meets under...odd circumstances. What happens when they're ALL gay? for each other? Yaoi/Twincest/boyXboy/  lemons/limes/smut Don't like? Don't read! :D
1. Coffee House

**Hellooo! :D This is my very first yaoi and second Fic! (yay!) So yeah, the sexy mofo's in here are all mine and no oneelses, they are of my creation from mixtures of boys i know personally and actually gave me permission to use their "sexy-ass selves" as they put it. anyway...**

**NO FLAMES ACCEPTED..ill cry for weeks .-. **

**also, i have no beta reader, so a) i need one and b) sorry for the mistakes! :(**

**so yeah, hope you enjoy my 2 sets of twins :D**

**~ L.C4u  
><strong>

Jaden was already losing his patience waiting for the coffee, now his twin Micha, insisted on going to the bathroom before leaving. Meanwhile Jay headed to the counter to get his coffee. There were plenty of cups, so he had to look at all the names before he found the ones labeled "SHTwins" in sloppy girlish writing. He didn't know what "SH" was, but he was he and he had a twin brother. The twin he loved so, so much, in soul and in body, no matter who stared, he loved showing off Micha, the same way Micha showed him off. It was like whenever they were around the people who were the most sensitive to gays, made them want to flaunt their gorgeous gay twin bodies. Jay was waiting by the door for his lover, when some kid walked up to him also holding 2 coffee cups. Well he wasn't a kid really, he looked older by at least a few years. "hi?" he didn't exactly state it, more of a question than anything really…"Yeah, uhhh, you have a twin don't you?" he asked in hopefulness. "Yes I do, why do you want to know?" he held up the cups and the read "SCTwins" "I asked the girl at the counter what it meant, and she said that they weren't my cups. So I asked why and she said it was because I don't belong to the super cute twins. That I belong to the super hot twins, apparently. Whatever that means. And look, I don't want to be rude or anything, but if my brother Alexander finds out that I messed up his coffee order before he gets back from the bathroom, he'll have my head for this later when we get home. So umm if you don't mind, I'd like my coffee please. Or you could come sit with me while your brother shows up from wherever he is." He smiled and grabbed his coffee with ease out of my hands and walked back to his seat, I followed suit. To my surprise Micha walked out of the bathroom with a really cute boy who was slightly taller than Micha. "He's hot. " The boy almost splattered his Latte on the table. "Dude that's my brother! Not cool, uhhh?" oh right, names. "I'm Jaden, you are?" He smiled, " I'm Alexander, you can call me Alex though. So you're gay then? That's cool, so are me and my brother. Weird though, is your brother the same?" Jaden's facial expression fell from a gentle smile to agape. He never saw that one coming. "Uhhh, how'd you guess? I mean I know I said he's hot and all, but still, yo don't even know Micha!" Alex smiled he got the name of the beautiful blonde vixen headed his way. Yeah, he said vixen, deal with it. Alex has always enjoyed being a seme way more than a uke, it just fit him way better than uke, and he enjoys getting a workout from sex. What's wrong with that?

Micha and Alex's mirrored body walked towards them and sat. "Oh hey you met already, how great!" jay shot Micha a nasty glance…one that said 'and you met in the bathroom, of all places!' Micha slouched a bit in his seat then. As for Jaden, he couldn't get his eyes off of Alex's brother. "Hey Aaron, this is Micha's brother Jaden." He said smiling broadly at the boy. "Nice to meet you Jaden, I guess your wondering what kind of a creep makes friends in the bathroom, right?" he said with a wink and a twinkle in his eyes. Jaden almost submersed in to a pile of goo. How nice of Aaron to do that to him. Although he and Micha had to go home, he couldn't stop staring at the taller boy. The boy had everything sexy that Jaden liked in a guy. Longish black scene hair, gauges not too big, but big enough, colored eyes too, a shocking shade of blue that contrasted his skin and hair so perfectly. He had a slender body fit for any swimmer or soccer player…just enough muscle to make him look like he could kick your ass. He had twin piercings on the left side of his lip. This is a huge turn on for him which is pretty funny considering that he dresses like a really preppy nerd. Across the table, Micha noticed that Jay wouldn't stop staring at Aaron and decided that he didn't like Aaron all that much, he knew what Jaden's turn-ons were and he even dressed like that for Halloween so he could get some Cosplay sex. Truth is, they're just plain kinky now that they're older, and they're a whole lot rougher with each other. But then he got a closer look at Aaron's twin Alexander… black hair, check. Colored eyes check. Oh, and they're not just any color, they're grey! He had the straightest of teeth and he was also the skinnier of the two… weird, he looks like he has way more muscle than Aaron though. He was actually different than Aaron though, Aaron dressed more indie/scene type. Alex just liked reds, blacks and whites apparently, a total Goth. Which was totally hot anyway.

The silence that followed the introductions dragged on for a few seconds because everyone was staring at the other, they'd picked their prey and they were going to aim high. Alex looked on to Micha who was definitely the manlier one of the two. He had longer blonde hair than Jaden, but long enough to let his greenish hazel eyes. He had a few freckles here and there, but they were enough to make him look like a mischievous child capable of almost anything. He dressed more like a Justin Bieber type, minus the whole flock of girls fawning over him. He was just a little bit more punk/rock than that though. His heart fluttered a little bit when he looked on and saw that Aaron was staring at Jaden! What the hell was going on here?

Aaron was trying to devour all of Jaden's uke features. He could pass off as seme as well, but only if he were angry most likely or in a _really_ good mood. Shorter hair than Jaden, but not short enough that it would look ridiculous when brushed all the way down. Instead of greenish hazel eyes, he had just hazel eyes, to the point where they looked like honey. Jaden dressed a bit more like his brother, Alex. Only no piercings, and no scene hair, he looked like a relaxed indie/nerd/prep. He was also the skinnier of all of them combined. You could see muscle if you looked close enough, but that was only at certain angles. Honestly he was adorable.

The silence finally broke when Jaden looked at his watch, "Shit! Micha, we have to go! We have to take you to your interview!Nice to meet you both, but we have to go, we should do this again sometime." The other boys looked on and noticed Jaden's phone fell out of his coat pocket and onto the bench from the booth. They should probably give it back to them while they can…or not.

Jaden and Micha had to go nowhere in reality, but if Micha had been there any longer, he would've probably come in his pants right on the spot. He never actually got turned on that quick except for when he was with well, Jaden. He wanted to get rid of his friend right now, so they went home and hit the shower.

Back at Alex and Aaron's lonely apartment, they asked the servants to leave for the next 3 days and that they could take care of themselves, Linda, the head servant, looked sad and happy for them if it made any sense. Probably thought that it would be good for Alex and Aaron to be alone and fend for themselves. (somewhat) besides, they were 18, old enough to be alone for a few days, so with a sigh, Linda let them know where she could be contacted at all times if an emergency ever happened. They loved being alone during the day because that meant day sex. They usually had it at night after everyone had fallen asleep, but that usually just woke them up, so they tried their best to be quiet about it at all times…and failed miserably. "Alex, I wanna shower. Join me?" he said all innocent-like with a pout on his lips. Oh yes there it is he thought. He's gonna cave in three, two, on.."Okay lemme get out towels sweetie." Of course by that time Aaron was already completely naked in the shower waiting for his sexy younger twin to show up and get in the shower with him. He heard mumbling and knew that he wasn't talking to a servant because if he was, then that meant someone was back and so not following orders. "Okay thanks, bye Micha." Ohhh okay I get it he called the Ozera twins… cool, wonder what for? He thought as Alex slipped in the door.

Alex joined him I the shower while Aaron played with himself lost in thought. " Need help, I'm guessing?" Alex said as he rubbed circles on Aaron's shoulder blades. "Yeah, just a bit. And then i want you to fuck me. I need you, right now, Alex." Alex, never being the one to deny his older brother anything, began to rub circles lower and lower on Aaron's back. Finally stopping when he reached his beautiful pale orbs, slapping them in a teasing fashion to try to get Aaron's member up and ready. Even though he was ready from the moment he walked in the shower door. Moments later Aaron seemed to be 'happy' enough, and he picked up the soap, slowly sliding one finger into himself and moaning at the sensation he hadn't felt in a few days. He knew he was ready for another finger, and so in it went. At the sight of his brother pleasuring himself, Alex became harder, the tip of his length dripping with pre-cum. He smiled as he saw his brother blush lightly as he pulled out his fingers ready for something much much bigger. "You ready? Because I don't plan on being gentle." He whispered into Aaron's ear as he toyed his dick at his small entrance. "Mmmngh..." Was all that was said as he both replied and moaned at the excruciatingly slow entrance. "Alex...more, now." Those luscious lips uttering such dirty words, they needed to be punished, along with something else. When Alex had fully sheathed himself within the tight warm cavern, he began to dig in deeper, as deep as he could get, and hit Aaron's prostate. "Unghh!" He moaned and began to push against his brothers' thrusts in time to the motions, making it an even more pleasurable feeling for the both of them. Alex gripped onto Aaron's swollen cock and began to tug at it, gentle at first, and then as hard as he could without hurting him too bad, he knew his elder liked a bit of pain here and there. With that in mind, he began to turn Aaron over and push him against the wall for easier access. Lapping his tongue all over his brother's clavicle, sucking, and biting in places that made Aaron go wild. Alex dug his head into Aaron's neck and began to nibble as he felt a familiar tightness in his lower stomach and groin. "Gonna..ungh...c-come." He whispered gently, hearing Aaron's slowed thought process reveal the same. A few more thrusts and Aaron was filled with Alex's searing semen until no more could possibly fit. Moaning and riding out their orgasms, they kissed lazily under the hot water of the shower head.

They washed up and left the bathroom, content in their sex-induced ecstasy, heading for their shared bedroom, and flopped on the bed, tired. It wasn't until moments later, that Aaron asked what the phone call was about. "I asked them to come over for a movie night, that and so they could get their phone back. Now shush, I'm sleepy. Fucking you isn't as easy as it used to be."

**So as you can tell, there will be more "fun" but only if you people out there review! lol Besides, I'm a little bit busy with school coming to an end, so I need the motivation!... btw I love you all for loving yaoi/twincest as much as I do!**


	2. At the Kavanagh's

_**Hey, so this is Chapter 2! It's a little short, but uhh, it has plenty of lemony love. :D my inner mind tells me that that's why you're here, and if you are, well then ya better review on my lemon cake im about to throw at you! seriously though…REVIEW! **_**:D**

Jaden and Micha woke up in a small tangled mess upon their couch in the late evening the next day. "Hmm…Morning." Jaden said getting up to make breakfast for his older brother. "Gruh… Morning? It's like, 6 P.M… What's for breakfast? Or lunch, whichever it is… I'm hungry!" Micha whined as he rubbed crud out of his eyes. "Umm, how are noodles? We don't have food right now." Frustrated, Jaden slumps down on the couch throwing his legs on Micha. "So what _are_ we going to eat? We haven't had anything to eat since we began our game, after lunch yesterday."

Thinking hard, Jaden face-palmed himself. "Damn it! I completely forgot to tell you! The Kavanagh twins invited us over for dinner and a movie!Damn, it's almost time to go, now, actually! Let's go, not like we have any food to eat anyway. Besides, they're going to make the whole getting us fed done and over with." He smiled and began nipping at his brother's neck. "Please?" "Mm-hmm. Okay, I was going to feed you cereal anyways."

OOOOO

Aaron and Alex were preparing the house for the Ozera twins to show up for dinner. They had already showered and were cleaning the kitchen of evidence that they had gotten hungry waiting, and set up the plates for the Ozera twins. Alex had gone over to their movie closet, yes, CLOSET. And picked out a few movies at random. He didn't think they'd be paying too much attention to them anyway.

He sat down on the couch net to his brother and began playing with his pant button. Aaron just simply slapped his hands away and re settled on the couch.

DIIIIIIIINGG!

Aaron, being the more calm of the two, went to get the door. And there were Jaden and Micha in all their glorious fashion, sad that two younger kids could get him and his twin's cocks up in a flash.

OOOOO

Dinner goes as planned and the guys just ended up laughing and drinking their wine coolers with each other. They all knew the wine coolers were getting old, and stopped drinking for the night, seeing as they had much sweeter things to eat.

Such as ice-cream_**. (You perverts..lmao I know what you were thinking) **_at least, everything was going as planned until Aaron spilled his ice-cream all over Jaden's favorite pair of skinny jeans. "Shit, I'm sooo sorry Jaden!" Jaden laughs it off, and goes to the kitchen to find a wash cloth. "Yeah, uhh I'm really sorry 'bout that." Aaron says while picking up the closets dish rag and wiping at it without thinking what would happen next. Jaden was too transfixed by the older boy's actions that he was frozen against the counter. He was starting to get hard, and didn't want Aaron to know. So he rushed off to the bathroom. Micha, having noticed that his brother had fled the kitchen, knew what was going on and followed him into the bathroom. "Give me your pants bro. I know, me too. Which is why _I_ am not wearing skinny jeans. Be smart about it dude. Now, hand 'em over, and I'll give them to Alex to wash. Kay?" Jaden nodded and took off his pants, contemplating if he should take care of his problem now, or let Micha take care of it later…KNOCK KNOCK.

"Can I come in? I want to check on you…if that's okay?" Aaron was outside of the door, asking for him. 'How cute!' Jaden found himself thinking. "Uhhh…sure." He said, sitting down on the toilet, covering himself in effect. "OH, umm no pants." Jaden nodded, "Micha took them to get washed before they got worse." Aaron nodded, "How could they have gotten worse?" he said, kneeling in front of him. Jaden's face turned red, and having to cover up was getting hurtful. "I, uh…" he was starting to get really uncomfortable in his boxer briefs, and then suddenly, Aaron knew. He knew he had made Jaden get a hard on while he was rubbing his pants with the wipe. "Sorry, let me fix that, it's the least I can do Jaden." He said while slowly reaching the elastic of the briefs, and pulling them down, letting Jay's manhood free. Jaden was blushing, but was quickly taken over with lust, and yanked on Aaron's hair, pulling him closer to his dripping tip. "Clean me up." He whispered in a sultry voice.

Aaron was a bit shocked at the command, but looked up into Jaden's perfectly hazel colored eyes, and began to lick up Jaden's dick, causing him to release a deep moan. Aaron was getting hotter, and began to take off his own clothes while still bobbing his head up and down, twisting his tongue until he felt a twitching coming from Jaden's balls. He knew he was close to coming.

Once he had had al of his clothes off, he got up and kissed Jaden's neck, begging to let him be ridden. Jaden obliged only because he wanted to come inside of someone _right now, _and damn was he getting his way. Aaron, having already been prepped by Alex not too long ago, was ready to let Jaden enter him without lube. Of course, Aaron was hard to, and once Jaden's dick had passed his wall of muscles and hit his sweet spot, he had made Jaden jerk him off. The friction that they were creating proved to be amazing for the both of them, and after ramming himself down onto Jaden, he was really close to release. He felt his walls begin to constrict against Jaden's shaft, and with one more hit, he felt Jaden come inside of him, making him release in turn. Both boys, were tired, and wanted to cool off, so they got dressed and went into the kitchen to get more ice-cream.

OOOOO

While he left his brother alone in the bathroom, Micha went to the living room to get Alex to show him to the laundry room. When they got there, all Micha could do was to gaze at Alex. He looked so sweet and focused as he put more clothes to wash along with Jaden's jeans. "Do you need help? I love doing laundry." Alex looked up and laughed a little, "Yeah, can you get the stuff out of the dryer and take it to my room, please?" Micha nodded and began to gather the clothes out of the dryer to take to Alex's room. He set them down on the bed, and slammed into Alex, as he was headed out of the door. "Oomph!" they said as they landed on the floor in the most embarrassing of positions. Micha's legs on both the inside and outside of Alex's legs. Alex blushed slightly while Micha was completely red. However, neither one of them could move, until Micha was done with the silence and kissed Alex full on the lips and started to get up, but Alex stopped him.

They had turned into a battle of tongues and saliva, but hey became breathless, so they had to part, that and the rinse cycle had started, so they went to put in fabric softener. After having finished their chore, they went right back to having finished what they started, right on the washer. Micha let Alex take all of his clothes off, letting his member come to life. Alex had been in the process of taking his own clothes off, when he stumbled and grabbed on to Micha's thighs. He moaned, "I take it you like a bit of pain?" Alex laughed as he slid his pants off and began to play with himself so that he was fully erect. And eventually was getting Micha harder at the sight of it.

Alex had begun to enjoy the feel of icha's ongue all over his body, and told him that he wanted to be fucked. , being the nice one in everything he does, Micha began to scissor him without warning, earning himself a series of noises from Alex. He decided right then that he was going to fuck his brains out. So having hoisted him up onto the washer, and begining to insert the tip into his small hole. he moaned long and deep as he wanted more and more friction form the smaller boy, he wanted to get him to elicit more noises, and they both wanted to feel pleasure.

Micha had shifted so that his shaft was all the way in and began to pound into the older boy. e had begun to hear nises that werent theirs, and knew from the sound of it, that his brother was fucking the lights out of Aaron. he shook his head, and went back to inserting his shaft in and out of the boy before him. Alex's face was flushed red, with both desire and pleasure. he knew he wasnt going to be able to hold on for too long as long as Micha was ramming into him so fast and hard.

They were coming undone, on the verge of screamig each other's names, but they knew they couldn't. They didn't want to get caught, not like this at least. After a few more thrusts and shoved from Micha, Alex became a shacking mess of come and sweat, releasing his strings of white onto the boy infront of him, waiting for the amazing sensation of Micha coming inside of him, and he began to eel icha's dick twitching, and knew, so he squeezed and let Micha's seed drip into him. "Ahhhh!" they both yelled, and collapsed onto the washer.

After several minutes, they got up, no longer tired or sweaty, and went to gather their clothes and get dressed to meet up with their siblings in the living room. "Uhh, Jaden, your clothes are ready." they said with a deep blush.

_**Sorry! i know it took really long to have updated, but uhh i hope it was good enough to keep you all happy! (i was really busy... :( ) anyways forgive me, and REVIEW!**_


End file.
